Xisenin
"Hubba! Jubba! Lollywash! " - Xisenin Xisenin is a defective Irken who was sent to, and escaped the Loony Bin. Appearance Xisenin is average Irken height, and he wears a broken straitjacket with the sleeves fixed and white pants and boots. His eye color is a fiery red, along with his PAK spots. His antennae are constantly moving, the reason of his exceptional hearing. He particularly likes to change what he is wearing, as well. Personality Xisenin is downright insane and crazy, and has been known to fully dissect and categorize his victims. He has an obsession with tracking devices and security cameras, and has them planted everywhere. This makes him very useful, if you know where to find him. At times he may be more sane than usual. He prefers to be in the dark and hates direct light. He is known for being able to break into and out of anywhere, as well as randomly appearing. He is only insane depending on his mood, and is mostly strange. He is fluent in Solresol, Gibberish, and Klokk, languages he claimed to have learned in the Loony Bin, and often says random words. He also loves music, robots, building, bread, and yogurt. He has a ridiculous love of boxes. At times he acts similarly to FLIR, doing strange and often times pointless things such as hanging stuffed animals to ceilings with nooses, talking to walls (which actually talk back), listening to furniture with stethoscopes for 'wiggle mites', and buying a hundred compasses and making sure each one points the right way. Enhancements Xisenin uses a special brainwave-reading implant in his antennae to track certain people solo. He also uses night vision implants in his eyes to see in the dark. He also has some sort of strange technology that allows him to become an entity of shadows. While in this form, he can manipulate shadows, of course. He can also control light and light color, and create hardlight. He can even make invisible hardlight. His most notable ability is to teleport via shadows. This teleportation was named by Xisenin 'shadow warping'. He uses invisible hardlight fields that vibrate at different frequencies to make sound to speak. However, most wouldn't notice this, as Xisenin still moves his mouth, and the speech sounds normal. Xisenin can also shadow warp other people or objects with him, although nobody ever asks him to do that. Xisenin's a particular fan of cellular automata, so he made implants in his fingers that allow him to give 'rule sets' to particular objects under these criteria: The object must be square and less than a square foot in size, but at minimum a square inch. He can also control the fps for them. This is merely for fun and usually doesn't give an advantage. History Xisenin was the top surveillance and reconnaissance engineer when he was in the military. However, he managed to learn about the Roblox Dimension, and the vast technology that the Robloxians ignored. He was caught trying to get to the portal and, to keep him quiet, they ripped his vocal cords out. He was sent to the Loony Bin. He eventually escaped and gave himself the enhancements above. He then began to stalk whoever was involved in the Robloxia Invasion, and eventually Vex, Jib, and many others. Admiral Shiv signed the papers that made Xisenin a legal slave soldier. Nobody knows how Xisenin got out of the Loony Bin, but whenever he is asked about it, he responds that he had to learn 'the secret of the shadows'. Home Xisenin's home can be described as a 'man cave,' in space. It's a huge space station, with many rooms, including a surveillance room. It is also the dock of ''The Phage, ''Xisenin's custom made spaceship, which is a hundred times the size of the Plague Runner. Relationships Menami- Xisenin has a quite big crush on Menami. Because he respects both Menami and Zik, the least he can do is make sure both of them are safe, and will not hesitate to risk his life to save the two. Zik- Xisenin doesn't hate Zik at all, and respects him even more after Zik saved him in The Growing Insanity. Scythe- Xisenin is good friends with Scythe. AIC- Xisenin thinks of AIC as a son, despite his annoying antics. Rolly- Xisenin thinks of Rolly as a pet, and a good friend. In fact, he calls Rolly 'my wittle Rolly Roo'. Admiral Shiv- Xisenin respects Shiv more than others, since he made him a soldier, and, in turn, gave him an opportunity to try out his robot army. Quotes -"I took three things i admire: Robots, teamwork, and boxes, yes, boxes, and I combined them! Think of the possibilities!"-Xisenin talking about his robot army -"HEE HEE HEE PRETZELS!" -"Why yes, I'm crazy, but not crazy enough to be useless." -"Locked? No room is locked when it comes to me." -"Hoods are overrated! I like sombreros more." -"Someday I will find cheese that thinks." -"I could've shadow warped all of you instead, but NOO, nobody ever asks ME." -"There's wiggle mites in here!" *twitches a lot* -"I MUST BUY 100 POUNDS OF RUBBER AND MOLD IT INTO PANTS!" *strides off purposefully* Facts Of Doom *Xisenin owns a hexapod robot, which he named Rolly. It can say some words, somehow see and hear, and do everything this robot can, and, in fact, looks just like it:http://m.youtube.com/watch?v=HuC6q9kbryw Rolly also has an incredibly powerful electric attack that can begin outside walls. *Xisenin also invents many other robots like this:http://m.youtube.com/#/watch?v=4oSavAHf0dg *Xisenin also specializes in modular robotics, like these:http://m.youtube.com/watch?v=mOqjFa4RskA *Or this http://m.youtube.com/watch?feature=c4-feed-u&v=0Y3CwDTIhpY *Xisenin also owns a fairly demented book that has a mind of it's own. It doesn't talk with sound, but rather, draws words and pictures on the page being viewed. Some say it is the most manic sentient thing in existence that can still communicate, drawing terrifying pictures and stuff. It can only be communicated precisely by responding by drawing on it. The drawing will disappear, and the book will respond. It can also sense different things. It can also teleport and zap people into it's own universe. Apparently, the book was titled "Santa Claus". *Xisenin has been known for making and/or wearing whole outfits out of ridiculous things, such as a sweater made of string and Mexican jumping beans, pants made of fungus, wool, and straws, or a hat made of bark, duck tape, and bells. *'Santa' made Xisenin a special pencil that can not only draw on any surface, but also do many other things. Category:Irkens Category:Insane Category:Looney bin residents Category:Defectives Category:Multiverse travelers and Omniverse travellers Category:Time travelers